Imaging devices are being incorporated in a wide variety of devices, including digital still image cameras, digital video cameras, cameras designed for desktop and mobile computers (often referred to as “pc cameras” or “webcams”), input devices (e.g., optical navigations sensors in computer mice), handheld electronic devices (e.g., mobile telephones), and other embedded environments. With the increasing trends of minimizing the sizes of camera-equipped multifunction devices and combining more functionalities into single devices, there is a constant push toward reducing the cost and space required for implementing each and every device functionality, including imaging functionality.
Although image quality is important to consumers of camera-equipped multifunction devices, image quality typically is not optimized in such devices due to the inherent constraints imposed by the various functions of such devices. At the same time, image quality can be improved by including relatively modest features into these devices. For example, many portable camera-equipped multifunction devices (e.g., camera-equipped mobile telephones and portable computers) typically are used in locations that have insufficient lighting for capturing images of even minimal acceptable quality. In response to this problem, some camera-equipped multifunction devices have been designed with ambient light sensors that trigger warnings that indicate when the light level is inadequate. Upon receipt of this warning, users of such devices can increase the level of light in such locations (e.g., by turning on an external light) or move to a location that is adequately lit.
Dedicated imaging devices, such as digital video cameras and digital still image cameras, typically include photoflash lamps that illuminate the scenes being recorded. These devices oftentimes include a controller that automatically adjusts the lighting level provided by the photoflash lamps based on the ambient light level. Other than being able to selectively enable and disable the photoflash functionality of these dedicated-function cameras, however, users typically have no control over lighting level. In addition, the control interfaces that are used in dedicated-function cameras typically are inadequate or impractical to incorporate into most camera-equipped multifunction devices, such as mobile telephones and computer-based devices and system.
What are needed are systems and methods of providing graphical user interface based control of imaging parameters, including scene illumination parameters, in a way that enhances the functionality and usability of camera-equipped multifunction devices, while improving the quality of images captured by such devices.